


Taking a Break

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Resident Evil [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Before Vendetta, Mentions of Piers, Set after RE6, They breakup but they don't really want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: After the events of RE6, Chris and Leon have a talk over Chris's disappearance and their future together.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: Resident Evil [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619017
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Taking a Break

It had been a small look between them, short but full of meaning. Both men nodded, with Chris motioning to Leon to follow him towards a private corner of the hospital. The doctors had finally finished checking everyone out, making sure nobody had any deep injuries before moving on to citizens who had been attacked during the sudden zombie outbreak. Chris and Leon settled next to a soda machine, away from all the chatter but close enough to still hear if something went down. They each got a cheap soda, knowing coffee wasn't going to help right now. 

Chris bit his lip, scrubbing his face as Leon shook his head, his hands in fists. Words were stuck in throats even though the two of them knew they needed to talk even after all the events they had been through. Leon sighed, closing his eyes as he decided to speak first. 

“I missed you.”

Fuck. Chris wasn't ready for Leon's gruff voice, dampened with sadness. Leon cupped his soda, opening his eyes to glance at Chris. He glanced down at his soda, holding it tightly so Chris couldn't see his hands shake.

“When you didn't call me two days into your mission, I knew something was wrong. I tried calling Claire and Jill but when they didn't know anything and then Piers called and said you went missing, my heart dropped. Hunnigan searched for you but she couldn't find where you went.”

It was hard for Leon to let the tears drop, even if it was only Chris in front of him. “I didn't stop searching until it was time for me to go on a mission. I asked Piers to keep looking for you, just like you did for Jill. And I waited Chris. I prayed that he would find you and bring you home. And when he did, I couldn't breath. But then he told me you had amnesia and I couldn't believe it but at the same time, I knew nothing short of dying would have kept you from me.” 

Leon reached out for Chris, letting out a shaky laugh when Chris gave Leon's fingers a gentle kiss. It made his heart ache, feeling how warm and alive Chris was. 

“Chris what happened? Piers could only tell me so much before you guys went back out again.” 

Leon didn't bother telling Chris it had been pure anguish seeing Chris while trying to find Ada and get evidence on Simmons. He hadn't able to hold him, tell the older man how much he had missed him even if he hadn't remembered Leon well. 

Chris used the condensation from his soda to help him focus as he gathered the courage to find the words he needed. 

“That fake Ada ambushed me and my team, turning them into ugly, horrible monsters. Just seeing and hearing them suffer was such a shock. So I left.”

Chris cracked open his drink and took a sip of it. “It felt like I was drowning. The alcohol gave me a moment to breathe, if only for a little bit. My heart ached and I couldn't remember why and god it hurt so much to not know why.” Chris sighed, rubbing the back of his head as Leon frowned, reaching to hold Chris's cheek. “It was easier to work for chump change and drink the sadness away.”

“And you didn't think about trying to find out why you couldn't remember anything?”

Chris shrugged his shoulders. “Every time I tried, I had small memories here and there pop up that didn't make sense. And it made me angry, not knowing who or what I was trying to remember. Then I remembered a bit of the mansion, the zombies, and I just couldn't bear to try again. I didn't want to see people die behind my eyelids.”

Chris held Leon's eyes, leaning in to make his point clear. “But there was a part of me that knew something was missing, or rather someone. When Piers found me and forced me to remember, you were the first one to come back in my memories. I'm sorry Leon, I'm sorry that I didn't try harder.”

Chris touched his chest, right over his heart. “My heart was bleeding for you Leon and it was scary to know how much I cared for you.” 

Chris ignored the teardrop that ran down his cheek and kissed the inside of Leon's palm. The silence between grew but not uncomfortable. Their eyes soaked in each other, noticing the small changes time had forced upon them. Chris glanced behind Leon, wincing as he saw the doctor watching them, his arms crossed in contemplation. Chris took the chance to tell Leon himself before the doctor did. 

“Leon, my mind isn't in the right place right now. I need some time to rest and heal, so I'm going to get off active duty for a couple of weeks. Just until my hands stop shaking and my mind stops thinking about how many men I've lost. The doctor suggested it, well more like ordered me to listen. ”

“Chris Redfield is going to follow orders? What a surprise.” 

Chris chuckled and nudged Leon, “Well they said I either go on vacation or spend four months doing desk work and you know I hate paper pushing.”

Leon chuckled, shaking his head. He could just see it now, Chris surrounded by towers of papers he needed to read over and sign. It was the ultimate punishment for Chris and for Leon to some extent. 

“Leon I'm going to be stupid for a minute so don't get angry. I know we talked about being together for a long time but with Piers sacrificing himself for me and seeing how hard I fell while having no memories-” Chris closed his eyes, “it's hard to think of what to do next.”

It seemed the two of them were on the same wavelength, sadly. Leon knew it wasn't a smart idea to keep moving forward with their relationship, not when Chris was confused and probably a little scared. 

“Then how about this, let's take a break. We'll take the time to think about what we what for the future and what we need from each other. Then we can talk and see where this relationship is going.”

Chris caressed Leon's jaw, his thumb swiping against Leon's lower lip. “You're the only one that I want Leon, no one else stands up to you. But I agree that maybe some time apart will help. Claire says that we shouldn't split up but I need some time with a therapist, so I can remember everything fully. And you should take a vacation, you need it after all that you've been through.” 

Leon almost didn't want Chris to agree, he didn't want to be alone anymore. But they both needed to heal. Leon had to fill in paperwork over Helena and the President as well as spend time with Sherry and try to catch up on missed time. Maybe it was time to come clean about never being there for her. She deserved the truth and he needed the closure. Plus he could follow in Chris's footsteps and talk to a therapist. He needed to purge the feelings of anger he still had, knowing it wasn't healthy to keep them in. 

Chris broke Leon out of his thoughts with a kiss, Leon's eyes closing to enjoy the way Chris made him feel safe. Chris brought their foreheads together, his eyes closed as he spoke. 

“I don't want to leave you.”

Leon bit his lip. “I don't either but I don't want lingering emotions to hurt us in the future. I'm not going to lie, I'm angry that you didn't come back to me but I know it's stupid to think that. I'm angry that fake Ada killed your team and caused so much pain between us. I want you with me but I don't want those feelings to explode into a fight. We haven't been dating for too long but we feel for each other so strongly and I don't want that to go sour.”

“Then a break it is. How long will it last?”

“When are you thinking about going back to active duty?”

“January. A couple of months of therapy and rest will do me good. But I have one condition for our break.” Chris held up a finger. “We keep in contact. I don't care if it's two in the morning or what, if you need me, I'm there.” 

“Make that double for me.”

Leon stared into Chris's eyes and sighed, leaning in so they could enjoy the press of their lips together. The scent of musk invaded Leon's nostrils as he moved closer, his shoulder touching Chris's. He was taking in all he could because Leon didn't know when he would see Chris next. 

“Chris Redfield?” 

They broke apart to see a man in a business suit, briefcase in left hand. “Yes?” 

The man coughed into his hand before smiling weakly at Chris. “I'm here to discuss Pier's belongings as well as what you would like to do in terms of his family. Whether you would like to speak to them or not.” 

Leon felt Chris huff before he pulled himself away from Leon. Chris pressed a kiss against Leon's forehead. “Duty calls, for now anyways. I'll call you later ok?”

Leon bit back a sarcastic snort, nodding as Chris downed his soda, throwing it in the nearby trash can. “Yeah sure, you better.” 

Chris winked at him before turning the agent, shaking his head as they walked away. Leon took a long drag of his soda before just throwing away the rest. His heart ached as Chris went further and further away from him and his forehead felt cold where the kiss had been. It wouldn't be soon enough until Leon heard Chris's voice again.


End file.
